Et si je te perdais?
by VerifiedKlainerAndCrissColfer
Summary: Petit OS mignon sur le couple CrissColfer incluant aussi le couple Monchel :).


**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices de fanfiction! Me revoici avec un nouvelle OS (que j'ai écris le 19 Janvier 2014 ce qui prouve bien que mes OS sont de vieux machin qui sont enfoui dans mon téléphone attendant patiemment que je les postes sur fanfiction, enfin.). Bien que mon premier OS Klaine 'Plus vrai que nature' (qui **_**est**_** un titre débile, je suis d'accord) n'est pas eu le 'succès' que j'attendais, je décides quand même de poster un second OS cette fois basé sur le CrissColfer. (Vous verrez, il est assez court sorry.) **

**Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des fictions. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé ça à foiré donc voilà. Je suis plutôt la fille à OS. N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews sur mes OS et/ou aussi me donner des PROMPTS concernant le couples Klaine ou CrissColfer. (Sérieusement je suis curieuse de vos idée...)Oh je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que vos petits yeux n'en souffriront pas trop. Voila je stop mon blah blah encore une fois inutile en vous invitant à lire cet OS ci-dessous et ne pas hésiter à aller lire mon autre OS basé sur le Klaine. Voilà voilà.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour Darren Criss et Chris Colfer. Les jeunes hommes allaient au studio d'enregistrement pour enregistrer les chansons qui seront chantée dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 4 de leur série, Glee. L'épisode où leurs personnages respectifs, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson rompent de force à cause de l'infidélité du second. L'épisode tant redouté par les deux jeunes adultes ainsi que les fans de la série. Kurt et Blaine, au fur et à mesure que la série à avancée, sont devenu le centre de l'attention des téléspectateurs/téléspectatrices et l'idée d'un break up est tout bonnement inimaginable car les adolescents sont des âmes-sœurs et qu'ils s'aiment et pourtant…

Dans cet épisode, Blaine rend visite à Kurt qui vit à New York depuis que ce dernier à été diplômé, pour lui avoué sont infidélité. Ce qui conduira le couple dans la plus horrible des ruptures, avec des crises de larmes, de jalousie et de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Et qui dit rupture dit chansons déprimantes et tristes. Dans cet épisode, Blaine chante 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry, en version acoustique ce qui la rend vraiment très émotive, sachant qu'en plus c'est la chanson qu'il à chanté le jour où il à rencontrer Kurt. Elle signifie donc beaucoup pour eux.

En tant normal, Darren ce faisait une joie d'aller enregistrer au côté de son petit-ami. Mais ce jour là, pour une raison x où y, cette joie n'était pas la. À la place, il ressentait un poids chaud au creux de son torse. Pas le genre de chaleur agréable qu'il avait lorsqu'il embrasse Chris où qu'il se câline, non. Le genre de poids qui vous donne envie de vomir. Le genre de poids désagréable que vous voulez à tout prit vous débarrasser mais que vous n'y arrivez pas.

Chris et Darren entrèrent dans le studio où Lea et Cory ce trouvaient déjà, lové l'un contre l'autre sur les divans de 'la salle d'attente' comme ils appelaient ça. Ils les saluèrent avant de s'installer dans le second divan face au couple.

« Prêt pour enregistrer ? » demanda Cory en souriant.

« Bien sur ! Comme toujours. » s'enquit Chris qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué l'état de son petit-ami.

Lorsqu'ils finirent d'enregistrer 'Don't Speak' de No Doubt, la chanson lancée juste après les ruptures, Chris, Cory et Lea sortirent de la pièce à micros, laissant Darren seul pour qu'il enregistre 'Teenage Dream'.

« Tu es près ? » demanda Ryan, un des producteurs de la série qui était arrivé en plein milieu de l'enregistrement de la chanson précédente.

« Juste…. Encore 2 minutes s'il te plait. » répondit Darren les mains tremblante. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour tenté de calmer ses tremblements. Il devait faire transparaître la tristesse, la peine, le désespoir et la douleur de Blaine dans sa voix.

« On peux y aller… » dit il enfin peu sur de lui. Il mit le casque dans lequel démarra la chanson et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les premiers sont sortir de sa bouche : 'You think I'm pretty, without any make up on…' et plus il avançait dans la chanson, plus ses yeux se fermèrent et plus son cœur se serrait. Sa voix déraillait beaucoup trop mais il ne s'arrêtait pas de chanter.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, le quatuor Chris, Lea, Cory et Ryan regardaient, non examinaient Darren. Chris sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue de son petit-ami qui crevait littéralement de douleur. 'Pourquoi il est comme ça ?' était la seul question qui trottait dans sa tête. Voir Darren dans cet état le rendait malade. 'I might get your heart racin in my skin-tigh jeans be your teenage-' La voix du bouclé se brisa littéralement tandis que ce dernier s'écroula au sol et laissant sa tête retomber dans ses mains. Chris gloussa en retenant un sanglot et s'introduit dans la cabine pour s'agenouiller à son tour face au brun qui pleurait sans retenue. Chose qui perturba Chris parce que Darren ne pleure jamais. Il fit la seule chose qu'il cru normale de faire, il enroula ses bras autour du bouclé qui s'y effondra et calla sa tête dans son cou. Le châtain en eu encore plus mal au cœur.

« Dare, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu es dans cette état ?» demanda Chris d'une petite voix après quelques minutes de silence. Darren ne répondit pas mais s'agrippa plus fortement à Chris. Ce dernier frissonna au souffle de son petit-ami dans son cou.

« Vous devriez sortir. » conseilla Ryan. Chris esquissa d'un signe de tête et se décala doucement de Darren. Il se leva et aida le bouclé qui refusait de le lâcher et sortir.

Une fois dehors, Chris s'installa dos contre un tronc d'arbre. Darren se plaça entre ses jambes, ses propres jambes passant par-dessus celle de droite de Chris et cala une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou. Chris passa son bras gauche autour de la taille du brun et le serra contre lui.

« Bébé… à quoi tu pensais pendant la chanson ? »

« A nous, amour… Je pensais à nous. » répondit doucement Darren après un silence. « J'imaginais… Notre rupture. Je voyais ton visage, décomposé et ton regard remplit de larmes, de haine et de dégout. Je m'imaginais mon cœur se fendre et le trou que j'aurais causé se former dans le creux de mon torse. J'imagine ma vie sans toi et_ putain_ j'espère ne jamais en avoir un aperçu. » continua-t-il en entrelaçant fermement ses doigts à ceux de Chris, comme si il avait peur que ce dernier s'en aille pour de vrai.

« Chris je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est une chose inimaginable pour moi à présent. Tu as vu mon état alors qu'on ne faisait qu'enregistrer ? Qu'est-ce que ça va être lorsque je vais voir Kurt s'éloigner de moi en pleure sans pouvoir faire quelque chose ? » Un silence s'écoula. « C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça à Klaine. Kurt ne mérite vraiment pas une chose comme ça après tout ce qu'il à vécu. Et Blaine n'est pas du tout le genre de mec à aller voir ailleurs. Ils ne sont pas cohérents. »

« Darren, bébé, stop, écoute moi ! » dit Chris faisant arrêter les propos de son petit-ami. Le bouclé se tut et redressa la tête pour encré son regard brun chocolat dans celui bleu azur de Chris.

« Regardes comment tu parle d'eux. Tu ne dis pas 'nous' parce que Kurt n'est pas moi et Blaine n'est pas toi. Ils sont fictifs. Cette histoire l'est, leur histoire l'est. C'est Blaine qui trompe Kurt. Pas toi qui me trompe. C'est Blaine et Kurt qui rompent. Pas nous. Alors arrêtes de penser à eux comme s'ils étaient nous. Ce sont des personnages, Dare. Lorsque tu me verras partir en larme, ça ne sera pas moi mais Kurt. Et lorsque la scène sera tournée, je reviendrais vers toi en souriant et je t'embrasserais parce que nous n'auront pas rompus. Et que ça n'arrivera jamais. Parce que je t'aime. » Darren garda son regard encore quelques secondes dans celui de Chris, qui lui sourit tendrement avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse.

« Je t'aime aussi Chris. Plus que tout et tu as raison, ils ne sont pas nous. » dit le bouclé en serrant sa main toujours entrelacée à celle de son petit-ami.

« Merci » ajouta-t-il en baisant la pomme d'Adam de Chris et le regardant amoureusement. Chris sourit et se baissa pour capturer les lèvres du garçon contre lui avant de retourner dans le studio main dans la main.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Darren, si tu veux on peut -» commença Ryan

« Non. C'est bon. On peut y aller. » le coupa le brun.

Pendant que Darren retourna dans la cabine et enregistra la chanson, Chris parlait avec le couple Lea/Cory.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a mit dans cet état ? » demanda Cory. Chris sourit timidement.

« Il s'imaginait notre rupture. »

« C'est tellement romantique… d'un certain côté. » dit Lea lovée contre Cory.

« Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Il le sait au moins ? » dit Cory. Chris sourit.

« Oui… Oui il le sait. »

« Vous êtes vraiment parfait ensemble. » ajouta la brunette.

« Merci les amoureux mais c'est bon maintenant. » dit Chris en rougissant. Darren vint les rejoindre et entoura la taille de Chris de ses bras.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Chris.

« De vous et ô combiens vous êtes mignon et parfait ensemble. » s'enquit Cory. Le couple de garçons rougit.

« J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. » répondit-il en embrassant la nuque du châtain. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite afin d'embrasser les lèvres de sont amoureux vite suivit d'un baisé entre Lea et Cory.

« Ugh ! Trop d'amour dans cette pièce. Allez les jeunes ! Ouste ! Dehors. ». Les deux couples rirent devant la réaction de Ryan et s'en allèrent pour un rendez-vous à quatre, signant et prenant des photos avec quelques fans rencontré sur le chemin vers le starbuck.

* * *

**Voili voilou, en espèrant que vous avez aimez. N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser, des critiques, des chose à changer ou simplement me dire que c'était parfait et me supplier d'en poster un autre. (Hum..) **

**A bientôt!**

**E. x**


End file.
